


Fluff

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxious Sam, F/M, Gen, HAVE FAITH IN ME PLEASE, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sam x Fem!Reader, Well at least I hope it does, it gets good I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: I’m sorry… did that square say Fluff? Well, it should be known at this point that I uh, I have a talent for fluff. My magical fingers can whip out that shit in about twenty minutes, luckily.(Note: this definitely did not take me twenty minutes. I wish it did!)(Another note: ignore anything I said in that first paragraph. Fluff is hard to write without it being overly cheesy and I really struggle to attempt that balance. Oops…)





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Please note when reading this; y/n bores me to tears, makes me seriously pissed off, so today y/n is going to be Red, short for Reader. Maybe I'll develop this character a little better but if you prefer y/n then you'll just have to do some switching around!

Red’s favourite time of day was the early morning; when the sun was first rising for the day, when the grass was still slightly damp from the dew. She loved the chill in the air and the idea that she could warm up in a split second by burrowing deeper into her blankets, or her boyfriend.

Oh, right. Her boyfriend.

Sam was her polar opposite; he was a night owl, someone who liked to sleep in as much as he could. Red knew it was because of his childhood when he’d been constantly moving around the country, not getting much sleep so he was catching up now, in his mid-late twenties. He wasn’t as bad as his brother Dean who could sleep until lunchtime, but Sam definitely liked to snooze past six am. Red sometimes asked him if he wanted to join her on her early morning run but even when Sam said yes there was no point in trying to get him out of bed. He always went about an hour later than she did, and right when she was finished in the shower he’d return sweaty and smelly, and it took everything she had to push away from his cuddle. It wasn’t worth cuddling a smelly Sam- it’d get uncomfortable soon enough.

 

She was alarmed when she woke up and the alarm clock next to her said 6:30 am, the red numbers blinking as though to taunt her. She sat up to get out of bed but Sam’s arm was stretched across her middle- who was she to wake him up? He’d had a _bad night_ the night before, one filled with anxiety and restlessness. Sam had suffered non-stop nightmares, and Red knew that if she got up she would wake him up- he probably needed more sleep than usual, he was usually exhausted whenever this happened.

“Red,” Sam mumbled against her back. His arm tightened on her waist and she squeezed his hand, turning at the waist to see him. His long hair was a tangled mess, legs pulled relatively close to his body to stay warm. He was still obviously shaken up but he seemed a little calmer, and Red ran a hand down his neck.

“Coming for a run?” She asked. He disagreed, shifting to hug his pillow instead.

“Tired,” he mumbled, and she couldn’t help it as she smiled.

“I know. You feeling any better, though?”

“Guess so.”

Sam shifted again, his legs stretching out to go all the way down to the end of the bed. Red laughed when he made a surprised noise at the cold, burying his head into her side.

“Stay?”

“Sam, I can’t-“

“-you can run later, and I promise I’ll go with you I just… please stay for now.”

Red shifted down, covering her bare legs with the blankets once again. No sooner she was laying down was she wrapped up in Sam’s arms, his face buried into her neck and their legs entwined. He was pressed up close and she could already feel the regret settling into her bones at the thought of not going on a run but it was soon pushed away by the reminder she was helping Sam, who needed her. He loved her, and did anything he could to prove it so it was only fair she returned the favour sometimes. Today was going to be one of those days and Red didn’t care one bit.

 

Dean poked his head in with Cas, both peering into Sam’s room to try and find their brother/ brother’s girlfriend. Dean scanned the area for a moment, looking to the bunker window before he saw legs move and raised an eyebrow.

“Sammy? Red?”

“M’here Dean,” Red replied, waving an arm that was released from Sam’s embrace to signal where she was.

“Is everything okay? It’s nearly nine, even Sam’s out the door by now.”

“Not really; Sam had a rough night last night. Nothing to be concerned about, but I think he’s over the worst of it now.”

“That’s good. Thanks, Red.”

Dean nudged Cas’ shoulder, gesturing to the door.

“We should leave these two in peace.”

“Dean, they already are in peace-“

“-I meant alone, Castiel. We should leave them alone.”

Sam made a noise, poking his head up.

“If you’re not out of here in the next three seconds I’m not even kidding I will bash the shit out of you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, a confident smirk on his face until he realised there was a book flying at his face. Cas stuck his hand out, effectively stopping it from hitting Dean. The book froze in midair and Sam huffed. He began to rise and the book fell as Dean took off, pulling Castiel by the collar of his coat in an attempt to avoid the wrath of his little brother. Sam was taller, and could probably crush Dean- not that he’d ever felt the need to.

 

When Sam returned he had a smug smile on his face, and as he flopped back into bed he realised Red was gone. Panic filled his mind and he looked to the ceiling almost instinctively- he knew Azazel wasn’t an issue anymore but sometimes he had nightmares that someone would kill Red the same way they’d killed his mother, and then Jess. It was fair to say Sam was scarred for life, as much as he tried to push it down. Deep down he knew Red was okay but it didn’t help his rising anxiety and he sat up, reaching for the blankets. He ripped them back, tearing the bedding apart just to find a sticky note stuck to his pillow.

_Sam-_

_Gone for that run. Get some sleep. I love you._

_Red._


End file.
